


Litton's Temptation

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Litton muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litton's Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Litton has a test" Friday Drabble Challenge. All things _Life on Mars_ belong to Auntie Beeb and Kudos. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> [Original post with comments](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1685548.html?thread=20797996#t20797996)

Temptation

There he is walking, no, _sauntering_ down the hall. Following Hunt like a dog at heel. Gorgeous sight from behind, he is.

Mustn’t watch. Mustn’t be seen to be watching. Watching the smooth glide, the sway of the hips. The curve of the nape below the close-cropped hair. I have a reputation to maintain: man’s man, ladies’ man. Debonair, not debauched. Such a man wouldn’t be watching another, would he?

Debauched, now… wouldn’t that be a sight? His hair mussed, lips red and swollen, taut limbs askew, all that white skin spread out beneath me…

“You need something, Litton?”


End file.
